<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the darkness in me by daughter_of_death</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659695">the darkness in me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death'>daughter_of_death</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my poems [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 23:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my poems [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the darkness in me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyday it grows <br/>Another life it longs for </p><p>It always wants more <br/>It howls as the wind blows </p><p>Another life it claims <br/>Another life it ends </p><p>Another body it maims <br/>Another pain it mends </p><p>The first mistake ever<br/>The next a never-ending hunger</p><p>Inside my mind I pulled the lever <br/>Gone is the happiness I knew when i was younger </p><p>This fog in my mind <br/>Never clearing, never mending </p><p>Dead are all of my kind<br/>All i know is that the world is ending </p><p>Until their breath leaves <br/>And their movements stagger and stop</p><p> </p><p>For those I hurt, it never grieves <br/>once the bodies drop.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>